Blood of the Wolf
by sofia313
Summary: "So," Katherine started. "Klaus does have one weakness. His sister. Unfortunately she's a nasty piece of work that one."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

Elena stared at Katherine who looked more or less bored sitting on the entrance of the tomb. There was no way she would have told Elena anything if she wouldn't have given her blood.

"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them," Elena said, she was outraged. "Trevor just got killed."

Katherine snorted carelessly.

"I never thought he would last that long."

Elena shook her head disbelievingly.

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives."

"I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same."

Elena pressed her lips together and looked away; she needed a moment to digest everything Katherine had just told her about Klaus. He was even worse than Elena had feared.

"He must have some weakness," Elena muttered.

Katherine let out a mocking laugh.

"Klaus? Hardly. Unless…"

Elena turned to look at her.

"What?"

Katherine smiled and glanced at the blood bottle.

"I think I'll need more than a sip."

Elena pushed the bottle towards her with the stick; she grabbed it and drank greedily.

"So," Katherine started after sighing blissfully. "Klaus does have one weakness."

"What's that?"

"His sister. Or maybe I should say his lapdog."

Elena stared at her disbelievingly.

"What?"

Katherine smiled.

"I've met four of Klaus' siblings, but this sister… He worships her. Unfortunately she's a nasty piece of work that one."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she's creepy as hell, I've never met anyone like her. She never leaves Klaus' side. Like I said, she's like his lapdog."

"Right…" Elena muttered. "How does that help me to keep everyone I care about safe?"

Katherine's eyes widened before she burst into laughter.

"You can't keep anyone safe, not from Klaus. Believe me; I know that better than anyone. He slaughtered my whole family just to punish me. He will eventually get his vengeance, no matter what."

For a moment Elena was unsure of what to say, there was pain in Katherine's eyes.

"But… You said that this sister is his weakness…"

"Yes, but I never said that information would be in any was useful," Katherine huffed. "There isn't anyone suicidal enough for even trying to use her against Klaus. The consequences would be way worse than death."

* * *

 _10th century_

 _When Esther realized that she was pregnant for the seventh time, two things were very clear to her. One, her husband wasn't the father. Two, she was in trouble. Her options were very simple, she could either get rid of the child with a potion or give birth to it and hope for the best. Perhaps her husband wouldn't notice. Technically Mikael could be the father, but Esther knew that he wasn't. She could feel that the child was Ansel's and all she could do was to curse her own damn weakness._

 _For so long she had managed to suppress her feelings and be a loyal wife for her husband, no matter how much she loved the handsome leader of the werewolf pack, but then she had unfortunately ran into him in the woods few weeks ago when she had been gathering herbs. Why had she been so foolish to make the same mistake for the second time? Esther knew that in some level Mikael could sense that Niklaus wasn't his son; why else would he treat the boy so cruelly. Still Esther had never intervened, no matter how pleadingly Niklaus had looked at her. She hadn't wanted to raise any suspicions. What about this child then? She had no idea what to do._

 _..._

 _8 years later_

 _"Get out of my way," Mikael snapped and roughly shoved the bony little girl who couldn't move fast enough with her skinny legs. Quickly she backed away, keeping her head down when Mikael marched outside. As usual, the girl looked untidy with her messy dark hair and wearing Rebekah's old dress that was too big for her. Esther had heard some people calling her a troll girl or a little savage. They were probably right; the girl had never been very intelligent, she barely spoke at all. All she did was sneaking around and staring at people with her pansy eyes._

 _Esther had to admit that she had many times regretted for deciding to give birth to this girl. There was just something wrong with her. Finn had never paid much attention to her, Elijah tried his best to treat her kindly, but he was somehow cautious around her, Kol enjoyed picking on her and Rebekah despised her for one simple reason, because Niklaus adored her, he had ever since she had been born. He looked after her and she followed him around like a loyal little puppy, ready to fulfill his every wish. Esther had never liked that, she had been afraid that Mikael would see the truth; he wasn't the father of either of them. Fortunately Esther had given birth to Henrik after her mistake, Mikael really loved that boy. Lydea however… Esther really couldn't blame her husband for feeling somewhat repulsed by the girl. There was just something about her that wasn't right._

 _"We still have chores to do," Esther stated coolly when Lydea tried to settle in her usual place, the little corner next to the fireplace. "Go and feed the chickens."_

 _The girl obeyed without saying a word, Esther felt less tense when she was alone with Rebekah. They chatted while finishing the household chores. Lydea didn't come back inside before her brothers returned from hunting. Niklaus was carrying her on his shoulders, as he often did. They looked so much alike that Esther found it truly disturbing. There was something predatory about both of them._

* * *

 _England, 1492_

 _The horrible screams echoed through the long hallways of the castle. Rebekah shivered, she had never seen her brother so furious. Katerina Petrova had escaped and she was a vampire now. Rebekah thought that it was best to stay in the parlor; nervously she walked back and forth in front of the fireplace. Elijah looked tense to say the least; he was standing in front of the window with his arms crossed. Lydea was sitting on the armchair; she was concentrated on her book. Her long dark brown hair was down and her pansy eyes were just as callous as ever. Maybe she was her half-sister, but Rebekah hated her, she always had. She honestly couldn't understand what Nik saw in a filthy thing like her. She always looked untidy, certainly not like a lady. The screams continued when a pale servant entered the room and bowed._

 _"The-the lord is asking for you, my lady," the poor man stuttered._

 _Rebekah sighed and was just about to head to the door when the servant continued._

 _"Forgive me, my lady, I meant lady Lydea."_

 _Rebekah gritted her teeth when the girl stood up and placed her book onto the table._

 _"Please excuse me, my dear sister," she stated politely. She knew damn well how much Rebekah hated to be called that. Lydea looked at her calmly, Rebekah had always been sure that her hatred was giving the little bitch some kind of sick satisfaction. Maybe no one, except possibly Nik, really knew Lydea, she had always been distant to everyone else. Rebekah admitted that when they had been children, she had been jealous for Nik's attention, but that certainly wasn't the only reason why she felt like she did towards her half-sister. There simply was something wrong with Lydea._

 _"You better run to your master, little dog," Rebekah snorted._

 _"Yes, I believe you are right, sister," she replied politely. "Excuse me, brother."_

 _"Must you always be so hard on her?" Elijah stated after Lydea had left._

 _"Oh please," Rebekah huffed. "Do not try to tell me that you like her. Or trust her."_

 _"She is our sister and you know how fond of her Niklaus is."_

 _Like a gentleman he was, Elijah had dodged Rebekah's actual question. Elijah was always polite to Lydea, but they had never been in any way close. Rebekah doubted that anyone except Nik really liked Lydea._

* * *

"Sister!" Klaus shouted right after hanging up. He couldn't remember the last time he would have been so excited. Lydea zoomed into the living room almost immediately; she was wearing a casual floral print short sleeve dress that reached her to mid-calf and a pair of beige army boots.

"Another doppelganger has been found," Klaus stated grinning.

Lydea didn't say anything; she simply smiled and moved in front of Klaus. He scooped her up and kissed her cheek before spinning her around.

"Finally, sister," he muttered and ran his fingertips along the line of her jaw. Her pansy eyes were looking at him adoringly. A mass of dark hair tousled in wild curls across her shoulders and down her back. Despite of her petite frame, there had always been something wild and untamed about her. Of course there was, she was a wolf. His little wolf. A riddle to everyone else but him. She didn't let anyone else to really see her, she didn't trust anyone else. That was everyone else's loss, but Klaus certainly wasn't complaining. His little wolf didn't belong to anyone but him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I meant to add this to the previous chapter, but it didn't really fit. Just a short thing about Lydea and who she is. I'm still not completely sure if there will be more, but I really appreciate all the feedback. I'm sorry some of you didn't like the story, you're entitled to your opinion, but I'm really not forcing anyone to read anything I write. I'm not a professional writer; this is just a hobby to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Unwanted. Uninvited. An intruder. That was how Lydea Mikaelson had felt since she had been a child. There had simply been something unpleasant about her. Something unappealing. What that something was, she still wasn't sure. Her first memory of the way her mother had looked at her was something she had never forgotten. The look hadn't been warm or loving; it had been tense and rejecting. Perhaps even hostile. Lydea hadn't been able to understand it back then, but it had been a crucial moment in her life.

Of course there had been many much worse moments after that, but without that first small crack in the blank slate that had been the mind of an innocent child, things could have turned out differently. Most people considered Lydea Mikaelson simple or even stupid, but in fact she was highly intelligent and very good at reading people, she always had been. She didn't speak unless she actually had something to say; instead she listened and observed. It was much more useful than most people seemed to think.

When people had considered her stupid, she had never made any attempt to prove them wrong. Where would have been the fun in that? The first good memory she had was the smile of her brother Niklaus. The little wolf in her had immediately recognized its own kind, a stronger wolf, and felt connected to him. Seeking for his affection, approval and hopefully protection had been completely natural to her; she would have done anything for him. Some of their other siblings had often mocked her because of it, called her Niklaus' dog, but that hadn't meant anything to her.

He had rewarded her efforts generously with his love and care; he had accepted her the way she was and made her feel like she mattered. She never had to hide her true self when she was with him, he would have never mocked her or used anything he learned about her against her. It was true that she could be vicious and unforgiving, perhaps it was a part of her wolf's nature, and often she took pleasure of some very unusual things, such as being overly polite to people who tried to insult her. She had noticed a long time ago how much that irritated people.

Of course the only people who actually dared to insult her were the members of her family, mostly Rebekah and Kol. What they thought of her, what anyone except Niklaus thought, made absolutely no difference to her. They didn't know her; they had never even wanted to get to know her. She was proud to be who she was and to Niklaus she was beautiful. His little wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to write at least few more chapters of this, thank you so much for all the feedback :)**  
 **Warning, there's some mild mature content in this chapter, I may change the rating of the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _England, 1490_

 _Lydea Mikaelson glanced at the night sky and clenched her small fists in order to control herself. Not yet, she needed to be far enough first. Away from all unwanted eyes. This was her private time. She was heading into the woods and smiled when she heard someone following her. He was certainly precise, but he didn't dare to come too close without her permission. The man was maybe a tall and muscular vampire, a fierce soldier, but in the end he was just as afraid of Niky as everyone else. Still he was just what she needed right now, he would ease her discomfort._

 _Like her brother, Lydea had been cursed centuries ago, but there was one very big difference. In Lydea's case, the curse hadn't for some reason completely managed to suppress her werewolf side. The part that was left wasn't always very pleasant though. Every month, just before the moon was full, she was in heat. Fulfilling her body's urges wasn't the problem, she enjoyed sex, but finding a suitable partner was often quite tricky. Obviously the man had to be a vampire, humans broke too easily._

 _The wolf in her always chose specific type of men. Strong, dominant, masculine. In other words, alpha males. Men who would be good mates and capable of protecting her and their offspring. Not that she actually needed any protection, but her primal instincts didn't seem to understand that. Maybe she was a vampire, but she was also a wolf, no curse would ever change that. Then there was of course the matter of keeping her privacy. Not that she cared if Rebekah mocked her, saying that she must have compelled any man who would actually agree to touch her. No, despite of what her sister thought, Lydea didn't have to compel anyone._

 _She chose a suitable man to fulfill her needs and they rarely turned her down. Why would they when she didn't expect anything but sex from them. She had never understood her sister's need to mix feelings and sex. To Lydea sex was no different than feeding, just a way to fulfill a basic need. Hopefully she was far enough from the castle now. She stopped and waited for the man who was following her. It didn't take long when he appeared between the trees. Despite of the fact that he was much bigger than her, they both knew that she was in charge. There was insecurity in his dark eyes when he looked at her._

 _"My lady," he muttered._

 _She observed him for a brief moment before speaking._

 _"Come."_

 _He hesitated; his nervousness was starting to irritate her. It irritated her wolf even more, it wanted an alpha male._

 _"Forgive me, my lady… I… Lord Klaus…"_

 _"My brother allows this," she replied simply. "We would not be here otherwise."_

 _Niky rarely forbid Lydea to touch some man, but when he did, she obeyed. To her wolf he was the alpha and he knew that. He never took advantage of her natural obedience to him, but sometimes he did want to demonstrate his domination. It was a part of who he was, he had always been dominant, and she accepted that. Her brother was a very complex person, just like she was. Lydea had no problem letting Niky think that he was completely in control. The truth was that she knew how to handle her brother and she knew how to soften him when she needed to. If she wanted something, she usually got it. Her loyalty to him was unconditional and despite of their somewhat unusual relationship, they truly loved each other. She bit her bottom lip and started to undress, her heated body needed release. The man in front of her was staring at her in wonder; he liked what he was seeing._

 _"Come," she ordered impatiently._

 _This time he obeyed without hesitation and zoomed in front of her._

 _"You are beautiful, my lady," he muttered and tried to kiss her. She grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against a tree, even though he was much taller than her._

 _"I do not kiss."_

 _"Alright, I understand."_

 _He was more or less nervous at first, but fortunately it didn't last for long. He was a skilled lover and he knew how to touch a woman. When they got started, she let go of her normal self-control and allowed her body and her wolf to take over. It didn't matter if she was rough, he could take it. A human would have already broken._

 _"Oh God, my lady!" he groaned._

 _Her nails were digging into his shoulder; she was letting out soft growls. He was a very good lover. Finally her body was satisfied, she left him lying on the ground and stood up._

 _"That was…" he muttered when she started to get dressed. "When will I see you again, my lady?"_

 _"We shall see," she replied and zoomed away. She hadn't decided yet if she was planning to see him again. She headed home and hoped to get to her chamber without running into anyone. Unfortunately when she reached the garden, she bumped into Kol who was just sucking some woman's neck. He had arrived to England few weeks ago._

 _"Well, well," he said grinning and dropped the woman's body on the ground. "Where have you been?"_

 _"Taking a walk," she replied._

 _He looked at her from head to toes, his grin and growing wider._

 _"Right, a walk…"_

 _"Excuse me, brother," she stated calmly, but he blocked her way._

 _"Does Nik know how naughty his precious little pet is? Shagging strange men in the woods?"_

 _She looked at him calmly; she had no intention to let him provoke her._

 _"Yes, he does. Please excuse me."_

 _He observed her for a moment before snorting and rolling his eyes._

 _"Well, little puppy, I hope you at least did better than some peasant."_

 _"I did. Thank you for your concern. You are very kind, brother."_

 _He had no idea how being in heat felt like, it was easy for him to laugh. Fortunately he didn't try to stop her when she headed inside. She didn't reach her chamber when a servant informed her that Niky wanted to see her. She went straight to his chamber; he was sitting on the armchair in front of the fireplace._

 _"Come here, Dea," he muttered without turning to look at her. She poured him some wine before walking over to the armchair._

 _"Thank you," he murmured when she handed him the wine goblet._

 _Silently she sat at his feet; she could tell that he simply wanted her company._

 _"How was your night?" he asked, he was twirling her long curl around his finger._

 _"It was fine," she replied._

 _"Good."_

 _He was tense, just like usual. Maybe a part of him understood that she wasn't a child and her wolf had needs, but she knew how much he hated all the men who touched her. To him she was his little wolf, his baby sister. It didn't matter that she had never cared about any of her lovers. She didn't really care about anyone except Niky. They both stayed quiet for a long while, she leaned her head on his knee. She made no attempt to move until she felt that he was calmer._

 _"Niky?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"I would like to take a bath."_

 _"Of course."_

 _He smiled and helped her to her feet._

 _"Give me a kiss, little wolf."_

 _She smiled too and kissed his cheek. She never smiled at anyone else or kissed anyone else. Those things were reserved only for him._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts. I have few ideas I'm toying with and I would like to ask what you think about someone becoming interested in Lydea. I was thinking maybe Silas or Kai, but I haven't really decided yet. Also who would you like to portray Lydea?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Lydea stayed back and vigilantly observed Maddox who was casting a very powerful spell. The human, who apparently was a local history teacher, was sitting on the chair in front of Maddox. The human's eyes were closed, his body was completely motionless. Finally Maddox was done and took a step back. The human's eyes flew open, slowly he stood up. His lips curved into a familiar smirk when he looked at Lydea.

"What do you think, sister? How do I look?"

Curiously Lydea approached him and softly ran her fingers over his arm. The human was a little taller than Niky and his body structure was different. He smiled when she sniffed his neck.

"I can smell you in there," she stated.

"You can?"

She sniffed again, she could definitely smell him. Her wolf had already evaluated the body he was in, a strong human male, but not strong enough for her. Not that this human was meant for her anyway, but unfortunately she still needed to find a suitable male tonight; it was that night of the month, the moon was almost full. It seemed that Niky had forgotten that, he was too excited about breaking the curse. Of course Lydea was excited too, but she also felt the same discomfort she had felt once a month ever since she had become sexually mature after her first menstruation.

She could still remember how scared she had been; fearing that she was going to die, but she would have never asked help from her mother or Rebekah. Instead she had asked Niky who had been uncomfortable, but had done his best to guide her. Her strange urges had scared her even more than bleeding down there. Back then cold water had helped at least a little, but nowadays it didn't. Her body wasn't satisfied before she had mated.

"Alaric?" a female voice murmured.

Niky smiled and looked at their guest who was lying on the floor. Lydea turned to look at her as well. Katerina's eyes widened in fear, she tried to zoom outside as fast as she could, but she was stopped by an invisible wall, Maddox's spell. She had a good sense to be afraid when she looked at Niky and Lydea in turns. Lydea could easily tell how much her brother was enjoying this moment; he approached the Petrova girl slowly like a predator stalking its prey. She stayed back, this was Niky's moment.

"Zdravei, Katerina," he purred and cupped her face. "I've missed you."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Klaus…"

"The one and only. I'm flattered you still remember my name."

She swallowed, she was more than nervous.

"Klaus…I…I…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Where are your manners, my dear? If I remember correctly, you used to be quite a sweet young lady. That was of course before you ran and stole a little something from me."

She didn't say anything; she was smart enough to know that no words could get her out of this one. All she did was bow her head when he grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the door.

"Take a seat," he ordered and waved his hand towards the chair he had just sat. "It's time for you and me to have a little chat."

"Please…" she murmured tensely. "I'll tell you everything you want to know, just please…please kill me quickly."

Niky smiled and looked at Lydea.

"What do you think, sister? Shall we kill her quickly?"

Lydea glanced at the pretty brunette and shook her head. This girl had caused Niky suffering and that was something Lydea didn't forgive or forget. She was glad to see how much he was enjoying himself now. He clicked his tongue and lifted Katerina's chin.

"Tough luck, sweetheart. Let's talk."

* * *

2 hours later

"Now this is fun," Klaus stated cheerfully and poured himself some more bourbon. "Isn't it, Katerina?"

She didn't say anything; her whole body was shaking and covered with blood. She kept stabbing herself again, again and again. She had stopped begging a while ago, she knew that he was just getting started. This was nothing but a little warm-up.

"Do you want a drink, Dea?" he asked without turning his eyes away from Katerina.

"No, thank you," she replied, her tone of voice made him to immediately look at her. She was standing in front of the window looking outside, her clenched fists were shaking. Oh no… How could he have forgotten? He cursed silently and walked over to her.

"How bad?" he asked quietly and touched her shoulder. His touch made her flinch, she was that sensitive. "I see… Alright…"

He gritted his teeth and glanced at the warlock who was sitting on the sofa. Klaus hated this, he always had, but this was about Lydea's wellbeing. Nothing was more important to him.

"Would you accept Maddox?"

"Yes," she replied.

Klaus sighed and asked the warlock to come to them.

"Yes, sir?"

Fortunately Maddox had been with them long enough to know about Lydea's monthly problem. At least Klaus saw it as a problem; he had always hated anyone touching his little wolf.

"My sister needs… a mating partner," he stated, keeping his voice free from emotion. "Can you take care of that?"

Maddox could usually always control himself perfectly, but now he was certainly stunned.

"You want me to…"

"Yes," Klaus replied impatiently. "I want her to stay here until I'm finished with Katerina, but she needs this, so… Do you have a problem with that?"

The warlock needed a moment to pull himself together before he managed to reply.

"No, sir. If you're sure…"

"Yes, yes," Klaus huffed and turned to look at Lydea. "Is this alright, little wolf?"

She smiled at him gratefully and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, brother." She paused and glanced at Maddox. "Come."

"Be careful," Klaus said. "Don't cause any permanent damage."

Maddox looked stunned.

"Of course not, sir…"

"I wasn't talking to you."

Determinedly Lydea led the confused warlock to the bedroom and closed the door behind them. Klaus tensed immediately and marched over to Katerina.

"Well, sweetheart, it's just you and me then. Unfortunately for you I'm not in a good mood, but no matter, I'm sure you can distract me."

He really needed a distraction in order to stop himself from doing something foolish. He had always been very possessive towards his little wolf and he felt the strong need to kill all the men who touched her. The alpha wolf in him saw her as his to cherish and protect. She was his blood, his pack, his family. There was no one else he could trust unconditionally. He took his anger and frustration out on Katerina, he had wanted to make her pay for over 500 years.

"I told you everything," she gasped weakly. "Please…"

There was a reason why Klaus was the most feared of the Originals, everyone knew how ruthless he was. He didn't show mercy to anyone. Finally Lydea returned, she had taken a quick shower and was wearing one of their "host's" shirts. The guy had no sense of style whatsoever.

"Better?" Klaus asked and sat on the sofa.

She nodded and poured him a drink, just like she always did; she knew how to calm him down. She was about to sat at his feet, but he patted his knee.

"Come here, little wolf."

She obeyed immediately and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I hope you didn't break him," he stated. "We need him."

"I was careful," she replied. "Just like you said. But I'm afraid I exhausted him."

"Hmm."

They stayed like that for a while; Klaus noticed that barely conscious Katerina was trying very hard not to look at them. Usually Klaus didn't allow anyone to witness these moments between them, not even their siblings.

"Where's my kiss, little wolf?"

She raised her head and kissed both of his cheeks. The fact that she never kissed anyone else pleased him greatly. Her heart only belonged to him and he would most certainly kill any man who would try to take it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _England, 1492_

 _Katerina Petrova was more than nervous; she had never participated in such a fancy celebration. Most of the nobility of England was here; even His Majesty had sent his personal delegate to honor the birthday of the lord Niklaus. Katerina had heard his name few times after she had arrived to England few months ago; he was one of most powerful noblemen in the country. She couldn't believe that she was actually here. It was all thanks to Trevor, her patron. She had met him soon after she had arrived to England and he had helped her every way he could. Of course she had noticed that he had some feelings for her, he practically worshiped her._

 _Unfortunately she didn't feel the same way. Naturally she was grateful for everything he had done for her, but… She simply wasn't attracted to him. But then again, someone in her position didn't have too many choices. Better Trevor than life in poverty or something worse. She needed to look after herself, just like always. Meeting important people could definitely help her with that. Right now she was talking with the Lord Elijah, Lord Niklaus' brother. He seemed very interested in her; he had asked a lot of questions about her life. She had immediately thought that he was a very handsome man and he was also a gentleman. She definitely didn't mind talking with him._

 _"Brother!" a cheerful male voice suddenly said._

 _Katerina turned around and saw a young dark-haired man. He seemed a little surprised, but not nearly as much as Lord Elijah had been._

 _"Well, well…" he murmured after a brief silence. "Happy birthday to Nik…"_

 _"Katerina, this is my brother, the Lord Kol," Elijah said, he sounded a bit tense._

 _"My lord," she greeted him and curtsied._

 _He grinned and kissed her hand._

 _"Hello, darling. Are you enjoying yourself?"_

 _"Yes, my lord. I have not yet met the mysterious host."_

 _"Hmm, he seems to be fashionably late." He paused and spotted someone among the crowd. "Bekah!"_

 _The blonde woman who joined them glanced at Katerina carelessly; Lord Kol introduced her as Lady Rebekah, their sister._

 _"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady," Katerina said._

 _She replied very briefly, clearly unwilling to have any kind of conversation. Some women couldn't stand Katerina because of her appearance, Lady Rebekah was apparently one of those women, although she wasn't ugly herself. Or perhaps she was having a bad night, she seemed very tense._

 _"Ah, here is our brother now," Lord Elijah said and cocked his head towards the doors. A servant had just opened them for a man and a woman who entered the hall arm in arm. The man was very handsome with his blondish hair and blue eyes. The woman on the other hand… She seemed quite young, 16 at most. Katerina really wasn't sure what word she would have used to describe her. She wasn't a classical beauty and her gown was quite modest, but still there was something about her that caught people's attention. Her eyes perhaps? Or her untamed curly hair._

 _Nevertheless there was a remarkable resemblance between the man and the woman, for some very strange reason they looked very compatible. The man stopped when he noticed Katerina, he squished the woman's hand. She looked at Katerina as well; there was no expression on her face. Katerina felt a little nervous, the man stared at her intently and smiled when he and the woman walked over to her. Elijah introduced them as the Lord Niklaus and their sister, Lady Lydea. Lord Niklaus was smiling charmingly when he kissed Katerina's hand and asked her to call him Klaus. His sister on the other hand greeted her with a nod._

 _"Katerina is from Bulgaria," Lord Elijah stated._

 _Lord Niklaus smirked._

 _"Zdravei, Katerina."_

 _She couldn't help but smile._

 _"Very good, my lord."_

 _"Elijah, I want to dance," Lady Rebekah announced, she didn't sound very pleased._

 _"Yes, that is an excellent idea," Lord Niklaus said and glanced at his other brother. "Kol, be a gentleman and take Dea to dance."_

 _"That is a little cruel, is it not, Nik?" Lady Rebekah huffed. "Why are you punishing him?"_

 _"Now, now, sister," Lord Kol said grinning before Lord Niklaus managed to reply. "Of course I will dance with her." He paused and bowed, offering Lady Lydea his hand. "Shall we?"_

 _She curtsied and wrapped her arm around his without saying a word. Poor girl didn't seem to be very intelligent. Katerina was a little confused, but she started to relax when she was alone with Lord Niklaus, he was very charming and polite. She felt more than fortunate for being noticed by someone like him. Still she saw that Lord Elijah kept looking at her from the dance floor. Lord Niklaus on the other hand glanced at Lady Lydea few times, especially when she wasn't dancing with their brother anymore. He seemed to be a protective brother who wanted to look after his simple little sister. Katerina found that very sweet._

* * *

Katherine Pierce gritted her teeth when she had to once again stab herself. Klaus had compelled to do that the whole time when he was away, taking a look at sweet little Elena. The warlock had gone with him, but his sister was here. She was sitting on the sofa drinking a cherry coke with a straw and watching TV. Her curly hair was up in a loose ponytail and she was wearing a short skirt and a hideous sweatshirt that had a picture of a kitten and the words "Cutie Pie" printed on the front. She hadn't said a word to Katherine or even looked at her after Klaus had left. Katherine was trying her hardest to think, there had to be some way for her to use Klaus' sister. The girl wasn't very smart, so perhaps Katherine would be able to manipulate her. It might be her only chance to survive.

"I love your shirt," Katherine managed to say after once again stabbing herself. She had more or less started to get used to the pain, but she had lost a lot of blood. Still she knew that Klaus was just getting started with her. Lydea glanced at her briefly, she didn't say anything.

"Where have you bought it?" Katherine continued.

"It was a gift," Lydea replied calmly, keeping her eyes on the TV.

"Really? From Klaus?"

"Yes."

"That was very kind of him. Does he often give you gifts?"

"Yes."

"That's very nice; clearly he loves you very much."

Lydea didn't respond to that, but Katherine had no intention of giving up.

"Do you like kittens?"

"Sure," Lydea replied. "They taste like chicken."

For a moment Katherine was unable to continue, she had no idea if the girl was serious or not. Little freak…

"That's… nice. What else do you like?"

"Sex and blood."

Katherine grinned.

"Now you're talking my language. A gorgeous girl like you must have plenty of men chasing you. Am I right?"

Lydea took a sip out of her bottle and twirled her ponytail around her finger.

"Not just men."

Oh great… Katherine should have known that the little freak was into all kinds of kinky things. The way the girl had banged Klaus' warlock and afterwards sat on her brother's lap… Yuck. Oh well, Katherine had done worse. She stabbed herself again and placed her best seductive smile on her face.

"Listen, can I ask you a huge favor?" she started softly. "Could I have a sip of your coke? I really love cherry coke."

Lydea glanced at her; Katherine kept the smile on her face. She had to stab herself again when the girl stood up and slowly walked over to her. Katherine licked her lips and took few sips when Lydea placed the straw on her lips.

"Thank you so much," Katherine purred. "You're an angel. A beautiful angel. I would really, really like to make this up to you. If only I could move…"

Lydea observed her intently and slowly leaned towards her. The girl's lips were only inches away from Katherine's ear.

"I'm not Elijah," she whispered and pulled away. "So no thanks."

Katherine didn't have time to think of anything to say when the door opened and Klaus/Alaric came in with the warlock.

"What's going on here?" Klaus asked when he saw his sister standing next to Katherine.

"Nothing much," Lydea replied. "She tried to seduce me."

The warlock's eyes widened, but Klaus burst into laughter.

"Really, Katerina? You tried to seduce my little wolf?"

"No, no," Katherine replied quickly. "It was just a misunderstanding…"

She startled when Lydea dipped her finger in the blood pouring out of Katherine's leg.

"Not my type," Lydea stated while sucking her finger.

Klaus chuckled and motioned his sister to come to him. She obeyed and kissed his cheek.

"Naughty little wolf…" he hummed and touched her hair. "Would you like to play?"

"Yes," she replied.

"That's good because we have few things to take care of before the moon is full."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _10th century_

 _Lydea didn't feel fear very often, at least she didn't show it to anyone, except maybe Niky, but now she most definitely was scared. She had just undressed, wanting to bathe in the river, when she had felt it. Warm blood was running down her skinny legs. She was bleeding and she couldn't understand why. She hadn't hurt herself down there; at least she didn't think so. What was happening? Carefully she examined her most private place, but she couldn't find any wound. Why was she bleeding? Her heart was pounding when she got dressed and ran home as quickly as she could._

 _She had felt strange during the last few days, her stomach had hurt and her skin had felt much warmer than normally, she had been hot all the time. Was she sick? What if she was going to die? The thought made her run even faster, she was really scared. Would her mother help her? She wasn't sure about that. It was more likely that Esther would be pleased to get rid of her. Lydea had tried her hardest to understand why her mother despised her so much, but she hadn't found any clear answer._

 _There simply was something wrong with Lydea and that something made her mother to look down on her. Esther's behavior had made it clear to everyone that they could treat Lydea however they wanted, she wasn't their equal. When Lydea had been a child, she had hoped to understand what she was doing wrong so she could fix it, to be worthy of her mother's affection. Now she didn't care anymore, she only cared about what Niky thought of her._

 _Mikael on the other hand had never been a loving father to any of his children, so his behavior didn't confuse Lydea. She had always hated her father for hurting Niky and she had wanted desperately to somehow protect him. Maybe she was a bony little weakling, but she would have found a way, if Niky wouldn't have told her never to cross Mikael. She obeyed him, as she always did, it was natural to her. He was trying to protect her, she knew that and she was grateful. She hoped that he could help her now._

 _Maybe he could ask their mother to help her or have Elijah or Finn to ask her. Esther cared about them, Lydea knew that. Still she wouldn't have wanted to ask any help from her mother or Elijah or Finn. They had never been unkind to her, but she didn't want to owe them. She didn't think that anyone except Niky would ever do anything for her without wanting something in return. She was panting when she reached home; she could feel that she was still bleeding. The first person who she ran into was Kol; he was heading to the stable._

 _"Hi there, puppy," he greeted her smirking._

 _"Have you seen Niklaus?" she asked, managing to keep her voice steady. She never called him Niky in front of anyone else, only when they were alone._

 _"I think your master is chopping wood."_

 _"Thank you," she responded briefly and walked past him, she could barely manage to stop herself from running. Thankfully Niky was alone; he was just wiping sweat off his forehead. He looked up and smiled at her._

 _"Hey, Dea."_

 _Her hands started to shake and the next thing she realized was that she was crying. He looked completely shocked._

 _"Dea? What's wrong?"_

 _She was deeply ashamed, but she couldn't control herself. Something was very wrong with her. Quickly he moved in front of her and touched her cheek._

 _"Hey… Talk to me. What's wrong?"_

 _"I… I'm bleeding," she murmured._

 _"What?" he gasped, his eyes were scanning her from head to toes. "Are you hurt? Show me."_

 _She bowed her head; she was too ashamed to look at him._

 _"The blood comes from between my legs; I could not found the wound. There is something wrong with me, I think I'm sick. I'm scared, please help me."_

 _"Oh…"_

 _She swallowed and looked up when she sensed his awkwardness. Still he smiled at her and calmingly ran his fingers over her cheek._

 _"It's alright, Dea, there is no need to be afraid. This…thing is normal."_

 _"Normal?" she repeated._

 _He nodded._

 _"Yes. Mother has not explained these things to you? Feminine things?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Alright… I am not sure if I am the best person to explain this to you…"_

 _"You are," she cut in. "Please tell me."_

 _He smiled and observed her for a moment before speaking._

 _"My little Dea… I can't believe you are becoming a woman already. That is what the bleeding means, women bleed….down there every month until they are with child."_

 _She stared at him intently._

 _"You mean…I am not dying?"_

 _His eyes widened._

 _"No, you are not. I cannot believe mother has not explained these things to you…"_

 _She was so relieved that few more tears streamed down from her eyes, she couldn't fight them back. Gently he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back, she allowed herself to bury her face in his shoulder._

 _"I am sorry, Niky," she murmured._

 _"Don't be," he replied firmly. "I will always look after you and I don't want you to ever hide yourself from me."_

 _"As you wish."_

 _He pulled away and cupped her face._

 _"Who do you love, Dea?"_

 _"You," she replied without hesitation._

 _"Who else?"_

 _"No one. Only you."_

 _He smiled and kissed her forehead._

 _"Good. I do not want that to ever change."_

* * *

The 60's. Personally Lydea had nothing against that decade, but she knew Niky couldn't stand it, mostly because he had hated the fashion, the political movements and hippies. Now he was forced to be in a room full of teenagers dressed in 60's clothes. Lydea had never been in a high school dance, so she had to admit that she was a little curious. Of course she had dressed for to occasion; she couldn't draw attention to herself. She was wearing an orange shift dress with short sleeves, paired with black boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had even put on some makeup.

She didn't usually use much makeup, mostly because Niky didn't like it. He had never forbid her to use makeup or some specific kind of clothes, but she could read him well enough to know what he thought. He often gave her clothes and she didn't have a problem with that. It made him happy and she had never really cared what kinds of clothes she was wearing. Maybe she wasn't some beauty queen, but she didn't think she was hideous either, no matter what some people had said. She simply was happy with herself the way she was, she felt no need to draw attention to herself all the time.

Speaking of beauty queens… Carelessly Lydea observed the newest copy of Tatia, she was dancing with Stefan Salvatore. Rebekah had really fancied him back in the 20's and Lydea could see why, he wasn't unpleasant to look at. He had used to be an alpha male, but now her wolf sensed the weakness in him. Caused by the doppelganger, no doubt. For some incomprehensible reason, the Petrovas seemed to have that kind of influence on most males.

Even Niky had fancied Tatia. Lydea had hated her for it, especially when she had dared to toy with Niky's feelings. For a brief moment she had feared that Niky would make the same mistake with Katerina, but fortunately he, unlike Elijah, had learned his lesson. Lydea didn't know much anything about Elena Gilbert, but she was pretty sure this newest doppelganger wasn't much different than the previous ones. Breaking hearts and ruining lives seemed to run in their blood.

Stefan had barely left her alone for two seconds when she was dancing with someone else. Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother. Of course. The Bennett witch was dancing with the doppelganger's brother. Lydea crossed her arms and glanced at Niky. They needed to kill the witch tonight. He had stressed that he would handle that, Maddox had made his loan body strong enough. Lydea was only here to watch his back. He could trust her to always do that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Ding dong, the witch is dead," Niky hummed and lifted Lydea up into his arms. She kissed his cheek when he spun her around few times and carried her across the hallway.

"Now that was fun! What did you think?"

"It was my first high school dance," Lydea replied. She didn't point out that she had felt useless for not participating in killing the Bennett witch; she had stayed in the gymnasium and watched a bunch of teenagers dancing.

"Mine too," Niky said. "Did you dance?"

She shook her head.

"No, I didn't."

"Well, I can't say that I wouldn't be glad about that. You're definitely too good for some one pony town teenage boys." He paused and turned up his nose. "You know how I feel about teenage boys."

She smiled.

"I do and you don't have to worry, I don't play with children."

"Hmm," he muttered. "The night is still young and we got rid of the witch, I'm definitely in the mood to celebrate. What do you say, Dea?"

"Of course."

He smiled and kissed her forehead before placing her on the ground, they were on the yard in front of the school.

"I'll get the car," he said. "I'll be right back."

Lydea stretched her arms after Niky had left; she was enjoying the night air. The moon was almost full; she crossed her arms and looked at the sky. There had been something about the moon that had intrigued her ever since she had been a child. She hadn't been able to sleep when the moon had been full; she had often sneaked outside to admire it. Niky had come with her when he had been awake, sometimes he hadn't been able to sleep either. Sometimes when he had been asleep and she had needed his company, she had crawled under his blanket and waked him up by playfully tickling him.

It had been nothing but innocent, she had been a child, but her mother hadn't seen it like that. Esther had caught her one time crawling under Niky's blanket and spanked her worse than ever before. She had called Lydea a disgusting little tramp. Filthy animal. Her greatest shame. She had said that she should have known that someone like Lydea could never be normal, but she wasn't going to let her to humiliate their whole family. Lydea hadn't understood what she had done wrong, but she had been too afraid to ask. She had also been too ashamed to tell Niky what had happened and she had kept to herself for a while after the spanking.

She understood now that their mother had hated everything that referred in any way to Lydea's, or Niky's, wolf side. She doubted that Esther had known much about the habits of the werewolves. They were in many ways like actual wolves. First of all, they were gregarious creatures; the pack members enjoyed certain closeness, like sleeping beside each other. Also touching wasn't as complicated as it was for people, it was simply a way to show affection or communicate without words. That was how things had been back in the day, but Lydea didn't really know how werewolves acted these days. All she knew was that she had always enjoyed being close to Niky and she hadn't seen anything wrong in that. She wasn't ashamed of it and she wasn't going let anyone to make her ashamed of it ever again.

"You…" a male voice suddenly murmured.

Lydea turned towards the sound and saw a dark-haired young man who was hungrily staring at her. She had certainly seen that look before. He was tall, muscular and… a werewolf. Perhaps this was the Lockwood boy Niky had wanted to lure here.

"Your scent…" the boy murmured and licked his lips. "Who are you?"

Perhaps Lydea wasn't the most beautiful girl there was, but right now, after her heat, she was more than irresistible to any male werewolf. During this time, the wolf in her always overruled the vampire in her.

"Who are you?" she asked calmly.

She didn't move then the boy approached her, he was almost drooling. His basic instincts had taken over, she was aware that he wouldn't be able to control himself. The wolf in him wanted to mate with her.

"Mine," he growled and grabbed her arms.

How barbaric. She liked barbaric and her wolf was tempted to play, although he certainly wasn't an alpha wolf. No, he was just a baby wolf; she would no doubt hurt him. Niky wouldn't like that; they needed him for the ritual.

"Oh honey, you couldn't handle me…"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence when someone touched the boy's head from behind, making him to lose consciousness and fell down on the ground.

"Are you alright, Miss Lydea?" Maddox asked, he seemed concerned. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," she replied, she didn't bother to point out that she hadn't been in any kind of danger.

The warlock nodded.

"Good, I…"

He didn't seem to know how to continue. Hopefully he wasn't one of those men who felt that they owed her something because they have had sex with her.

"Thank you, Maddox," she stated simply.

"Tyler!" a female voice cried out, she was running towards them. The blonde baby vampire Lydea had seen earlier at the dance, a friend of the doppelgangers. Perfect. She kneeled next to the werewolf and touched his face.

"Tyler! What…what happened…"

No more than a second later, she was unconscious as well.

"Not bad," Lydea stated.

Maddox didn't usually smile, but now he almost did. They didn't have to wait for long when Niky stopped the history teacher's car next to them.

"Open the trunk," Lydea said before Niky managed to speak. "We have now a werewolf and a vampire."

* * *

Katherine had always hated waiting. She snorted in frustration and paced back and forth in Alaric's small apartment. Not that she wanted Klaus and his freaky sister to return, but the wait was driving her crazy. They had been out the whole night and she had no idea what was going on. Well, at least Klaus hadn't compelled her to torture herself while they were gone. Nervously she turned the radio on and looked for something to drink. Thankfully she found a bottle of bourbon. She barely had time to take few gulps when the door opened; quickly she zoomed to the sofa and tried to look casual. Klaus and his sister came in hand in hand, he looked more than pleased. Katherine couldn't decide was that a good thing or not.

"So…how did it go with the witch?" Katherine asked cautiously.

"You could say that last night was more than successful," Klaus replied without looking at her. Judging by his smile, he was in a very good mood.

"How nice," Katherine murmured.

He kissed Lydea's hand and spun her around before she went to Alaric's bedroom. She returned soon wearing an oversized teddy bear sweatshirt and leggings. Seriously, where did she find such hideous clothes, from the dumpsters of the homeless shelters? It didn't take long when Maddox arrived, followed by a group of men who were carrying heavy luggage, including a large wooden box.

"Greta, finally," Klaus huffed when a young woman came in after the men.

The woman was smiling when she walked over to Klaus and touched his cheek.

"Hello, Klaus. Nice body."

Her tone of voice was flirting; Katherine guessed that Klaus was sleeping with her. Curiously Katherine glanced at Lydea, she was observing her brother and the woman with a blank expression.

"Hello, Lydea," Greta finally greeted her, although she didn't sound very thrilled.

"Greta," she replied calmly.

"So, are you ready to return to your own body?" Greta asked, she was smiling at Klaus.

"More than ready," he replied. "Let's do this."

* * *

Elijah crossed his arms and processed the information he had just received. Niklaus was already here. That meant that Lydea was here as well.

"Please, Elijah," Elena pleaded. "I need your help; you're the only one who knows Klaus."

She certainly had a lot of nerve after she and her friends had daggered him not once but twice. He had given her his word to protect her loved ones and he would have kept his word, if she would have kept hers. Treacherousness was something he didn't take lightly. His face remained callous, but he was more than irritated. Still he was aware that he needed this girl if he wanted to kill Niklaus, although he doubted that she would have undaggered him if she would have thought that she had any other choice.

Now the only question was, did Elijah really want to kill his brother? Rebekah… Kol… Finn… Yes, Niklaus needed to pay for what he had done. And Lydea… That was a more difficult question. Elijah had always had a complicated relationship with her. They had never been enemies, but for some reason he had been cautious around her, she had been more than difficult to reach. He really wasn't sure why. She had just always been Niklaus' girl.

The reason for that had become obvious after their mother's spell had turned them into vampires. There was no doubt that she would never forgive him if he would kill Niklaus. No, she would spend the rest of her life finding a way to retaliate. For a moment Elijah felt very tired, was this really what his family had become? Niklaus had killed the rest of their family, was he suppose to simply ignore that? No. His sister and brothers deserved their vengeance, Elijah owed them that. No matter what the cost would be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _France, 10th century_

 _Lydea's body was on fire. She gritted her teeth and tried to desperately control herself. The moon was almost full; she couldn't even look at it. Instead she tried to concentrate on the flames; she and her siblings had set up a camp after traveling the whole day. Niky was standing next to the horses, looking at the sky with his arms crossed, Finn was sitting quietly by the campfire, Elijah was carving something, Rebekah was brushing her long hair and Kol was pacing back and forth restlessly._

 _"I'm bored," he complained. "There was a village nearby…"_

 _"No," Elijah cut in without looking up. "You already fed today; we do not need any unwanted attention. Or do you wish father to find us?"_

 _"We sailed for months, I doubt that he has followed us here," Kol snorted. "And besides, who said anything about feeding, I simply want to have a stein in a tavern. No offence, but I'm more than bored with your company."_

 _"Can I come with you?" Lydea heard herself asking. All her siblings were suddenly staring at her, she rarely spoke. Now she had to, she couldn't take this any longer. She needed to find a man to mate with. Kol grinned after getting over his surprise._

 _"Well sure…"_

 _"No," Niky's tense voice said. "You are not going with him."_

 _Lydea was so frustrated that she wanted to cry, but she bowed her head and accepted her part. What else could she do, she couldn't disobey him. They both knew that._

 _"Come on, Nik," Kol huffed. "Do you really have to keep her on so short leash…"_

 _"She is not going anywhere," Niky snapped. "It's not…safe."_

 _"What do you mean safe?" Elijah asked._

 _"You know," Niky murmured tensely. "She is a young maiden; taverns are not safe places for her."_

 _Rebekah rolled her eyes._

 _"Oh, I don't think you have anything to worry about…"_

 _"Come with us then," Kol cut in. "If you don't trust my ability to keep your pet safe."_

 _Niky glared at him._

 _"I have told you not to call her that."_

 _Kol waved his hand carelessly._

 _"Whatever you say, brother."_

 _"You show our sister some respect, Kol," Elijah stated ._

 _"Half-sister," Rebekah murmured._

 _"Does that really matter?" Finn asked. "We are still stuck with each other for the time being. We are all monsters."_

 _"And you are damn boring," Kol snorted. "Come on, puppy, I'm sure you can defy your master's order for this once."_

 _Lydea's heat was causing her physical pain, but she knew that there would be no release. Niky had strictly forbid her to touch any men and he wasn't going to change his mind. It had been almost four years since they had became the creatures they were now and every month had been more and more difficult to Lydea ever since. She had never been with a man, but she knew what her body needed. Unfortunately Niky was way too possessive to allow that and she couldn't do it without his approval. She really couldn't. He was the alpha to her wolf; Esther's curse hadn't changed that._

 _"Thank you, brother, but I will stay here," she said quietly._

 _"Of course you will," Rebekah huffed and glanced at Niky. "You have trained her well; I bet she would kneel down and kiss your boots if you would order her to."_

 _"Enough, Rebekah," Elijah sighed._

 _Niky glared at her and clenched his fists._

 _"How many times do I have to warn you…"_

 _"You are right, sister," Lydea cut in calmly and stood up._

 _"Dea…" Niky murmured tensely when she walked over to him. She couldn't take this any longer; her eyes were silently pleading him to let her go to the village. He didn't. Why did he want her to suffer like this? For a brief moment she thought that maybe their siblings had been right all along, maybe she was nothing more than a dog to him. Fine. She could sense his astonishment when she kneeled in front of him and kissed his boots. This was how they all saw her, so why wouldn't she give them a real reason to mock her. For once they were all quiet. Niky grabbed her arm and lifted her to her feet. She had never seen him so tense._

 _"May I go to the river?" she asked, keeping her voice free from emotion._

 _"Yes," he murmured._

 _She turned around and zoomed away before anyone managed to say anything. They could laugh all they wanted, she didn't care. Pathetic tears were running down her cheeks when she reached the river and undressed. Thankfully the water was cold, it helped a little. She had no idea how long she had been in the water when she heard Niky's voice._

 _"Dea? I… Could you please come here, I… I would like to talk. Please."_

 _Reluctantly she obeyed; she would have liked to stay in the water. He swallowed when she marched in front of him and crossed her arms._

 _"What can I do for you?" she asked, keeping her tone neutral._

 _"I…" He paused and bowed his head. "Please forgive me. I know I have been selfish, but… I can't lose you, Dea, I just can't. Just the thought of some man touching you…"_

 _His distress made her to immediately move closer._

 _"You will never lose me. This…" She kissed both of his cheeks. "…and this…" She took his hand and placed it on her chest above her heart. "…will always belong to you."_

 _He was quiet for a while before looking up._

 _"Do you want to go to the village?"_

 _"If you want."_

 _He nodded._

 _"I do."_

 _She smiled and wrapped her arms around him._

 _"I love you, Niky."_

 _He hugged her tightly, she felt him smelling the top of her head._

 _"My little wolf," he murmured. "I love you too."_

* * *

Klaus held Lydea's hand tightly while Greta chanted. They were so close; soon the curse would finally be lifted. One dead werewolf, one dead vampire and soon one dead doppelganger. She was glaring at them from the circle of fire she was in, she probably wasn't too happy because of her dead aunt. Well, she could thank Damon Salvatore for that; he had been the one who had been foolish enough to free the other vampire and the Lockwood boy. Stefan was trying desperately to crawl to the doppelganger, despite of the stake in his back. He had offered to be sacrificed instead of Elena's aunt, but Klaus had other plans for him.

"Can you feel it, Dea?" he murmured.

She nodded.

"I can."

He squished her hand tighter and kissed it before letting go.

"It's time," he stated while marching towards the doppelganger.

"No!" Stefan growled.

Klaus glanced at him and smiled.

"I'll be right with you, mate, just hold on for a moment."

Klaus offered his hand to Elena, but she didn't take it, she sent him a murderous glare and stood up.

"Elena…" Stefan panted desperately.

"It's alright," she murmured and walked over to the stone altar. Carelessly she glanced at Lydea.

"You're his lapdog then?"

"Yes," Lydea replied calmly and touched Elena's hair. "And you're our dinner."

"I hope you choke," Elena hissed.

"One can always hope."

Klaus was amused when he stepped in front of Elena and touched her cheek.

"Thank you, Elena."

"Go to hell," she hissed. "Both of you."

Klaus looked at Lydea and smiled.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He leaned closer and touched her chin.

"I want my kiss, little wolf."

She smiled at him, kissed both of his cheeks and touched his lips lightly with her own. It was an innocent kiss, her way of showing how deeply she loved him. She had always preferred the downright ways the werewolves communicated over the complex ways of people.

"For luck."

Elena was staring at them, she was repulsed.

"You're…that's disgusting."

Klaus' eyebrows furrowed, but Lydea spoke before him.

"It's not wise to speak of things you can't even begin to understand, little girl."

Elena tensed when Klaus wrapped his arms around her from behind and Lydea from the front. They both bit her neck at the same time. It was happening, Klaus could feel it. Her heart stopped beating. Finally. They dropped her body on the ground. The curse was gone. His wolf…

"Niky?"

Lydea's eyes were yellow, they mirrored Klaus'.

"It worked…"

"Klaus?" Greta said. "Everything alright?"

Klaus laughed and spun Lydea around few times.

"We did it, little wolf! It worked!"

The next thing he realized was the excruciating pain; it flew him away from the altar and was tearing his whole body apart.

"Niky!" Lydea shouted, she was lying on the ground. The Bennett witch… No, she was dead. Klaus screamed, the pain was getting worse. Greta… Damon Salvatore had just snapped her neck.

"Niky!"

Lydea was experiencing the same pain, she was crawling towards him.

"I'll kill you!" Klaus shouted to the Bennett witch who was walking towards him, chanting a spell. A very powerful spell. Klaus screamed. Suddenly the pain stopped and someone was standing beside him.

"Elijah?" he gasped.

"Hello, brother."

Klaus gasped in shock when Elijah slammed his fist through his chest and grabbed his heart.

"No!" Lydea shouted furiously. "Stop!"

She was trying desperately to move, but the witch's spell was keeping her in place. Elijah pretended that he didn't hear her; he was looking at Klaus with cold eyes.

"This is for our family, Niklaus."

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus shouted.

Elijah froze and stared at him disbelievingly.

"What?"

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them."

"Elijah!" Stefan shouted. "Don't listen to him."

"Elijah," Klaus panted. "I can take you to them. I give you my word, brother."

Elijah hesitated. Klaus knew that he had already won; Elijah wasn't going to kill him.

"Do it or I'll take you both out," The Bennett witch threatened.

"You'll die," Elijah responded.

"I don't care."

"Please, brother," Lydea said quietly.

Elijah pressed his lips together and looked at his sister.

"Dea," Klaus panted.

Elijah understood what he tried to say. Klaus had never seen him moving so quickly, he threw Lydea over his shoulder and zoomed back to Klaus.

"Elijah, no!" Stefan and Bonnie shouted, but it was already too late. Elijah grabbed Klaus and jumped over the wall of fire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the hiatus, here's finally the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _France, 1321_

 _Elijah stood next to the wall, observing the room full of people. French nobles. This was the first celebration Elijah and his family had thrown after arriving to France few weeks ago. Elijah truly hoped that his brothers would behave for once. Rebekah was talking with some young lord and there was no sight of Lydea, but Elijah didn't pay much attention to her absence. She usually kept to herself when she wasn't following Niklaus around. Even though she was his sister and they had spent the last 300 years together, Elijah had to admit that he didn't really know Lydea._

 _Sure they had some polite conversations for every now and then and they had never argued, but she had always been somehow distant. She didn't trust anyone except Niklaus and she didn't talk about any of her personal things with anyone else. Niklaus seemed nothing but pleased by that, and why wouldn't he be, she was like some kind of faithful pet to him._

 _Elijah knew that Lydea saw Niklaus as her alpha because of her werewolf side; she was the only person whose affection he had never had to share. Sometimes Elijah had wondered if this was really what Lydea wanted. Didn't she ever feel repressed? Was she actually happy? She had never talked about any of this with Elijah, so he didn't know how she saw the whole thing. What was going on inside her mind was nothing but a riddle to him._

 _"Marguerite? Marguerite?"_

 _Elijah noticed the baroness de Guillory, one of the wealthiest noblewomen here, she seemed to be looking for something._

 _"May I offer you some assistance, baroness?" Elijah asked._

 _"Thank you, my lord, I cannot find my daughter," she replied. "You remember my sweet Marguerite?"_

 _Elijah certainly remembered the beautiful young woman and he had a very bad feeling. Hopefully he was wrong, surely his brothers wouldn't be foolish enough…._

 _"Allow me to help; I am sure the young lady is not far."_

 _Tensely Elijah looked around and spotted Niklaus. Kol wasn't here. How wonderful. Quickly he went to Kol's chamber, but he wasn't there either. He searched everywhere and finally reached the door to the library._

 _"Oh God! Oh God!" a female voice cried out. It was most definitely the missing girl. Had Kol lost his damn mind? Angrily Elijah yanked the door open._

 _"Kol!"_

 _He saw a gown and knickers on the floor. The girl and Kol were somewhere between the bookshelves, Elijah couldn't see them._

 _"For heaven's sake…" he murmured and picked her clothes up. He didn't get any reply, he handed the girl's clothes to her with a sigh. Well, at least she was still alive._

 _"My lady," he greeted her discreetly when she appeared between the bookshelves. Her face was bright red and her sandy blonde hair was messy. She left the room as quickly as she could._

 _"Are you serious, Kol?" Elijah snorted. "She is the baroness' daughter…."_

 _Elijah didn't have time to finish his sentence, his eyes widened when Lydea appeared between the bookshelves. Her curly hair was down and she had blood on her face. Elijah hadn't seen any bite marks on the girl's neck._

 _"Good evening, brother," Lydea greeted him politely. She didn't seem in any way embarrassed or uncomfortable. The same thing couldn't be said about Elijah, he was speechless._

 _"Dea?" Niklaus' voice said before Elijah managed to speak._

 _"Well, well," Niklaus said smirking when he saw Lydea's face. "Has my little wolf been naughty? And you didn't share?"_

 _She zoomed in front of him and tilted her head on one side._

 _"I was planning to," she replied. "She was delicious."_

 _Niklaus' smirk grew wider as he touched Lydea's neck with his thumb._

 _"Really?"_

 _Elijah frowned when Niklaus bit her. She didn't complain or even flinch, but still…_

 _"Yes," Niklaus hummed, licking his bloody lips. "You were absolutely right, little wolf. You always find the sweetest ones." He paused and offered her his arm. "Shall we return to the hall?"_

 _Elijah didn't say anything when they walked out. He wasn't sure what to think._

* * *

The first rays of the morning sun were shining through the trees. Elijah crossed his arms and looked at his sleeping brother and sister. They were both in their human form now, curled up against each other like puppies. Like wolves. Obviously they were naked. The whole sight should have probably been nothing but disturbing, but there was something strangely serene about it. They both looked very peaceful.

Elijah had no idea if they would be able to turn into wolves again like they had last night when the curse had been broken. They were hybrids now. The only ones in the world. Lydea was the one who opened her eyes first. She was immediately vigilant, her eyes scanned her surroundings. She got into a sitting position when she noticed Elijah standing next to a tall tree.

Neither of them said anything, Elijah tossed her a dress and looked away when she stood up. He knew perfectly well that she wouldn't forget what he had tried to do to Niklaus. He wasn't sure if she would forgive either, but he was hoping they could eventually work things out. Perhaps they hadn't been very close, but she was still his sister.

"Dea?" Niklaus murmured before opening his eyes.

She kneeled down next to him and touched his cheek. He smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"That was amazing, little wolf."

She nodded.

"Yes, it was."

"You had a busy night," Elijah stated as he tossed his brother a shirt and a pair of pants.

Niklaus stretched his arms, looking more than pleased with himself. Lydea helped him to get dressed and asked Elijah for a handkerchief. After receiving it, she carefully cleaned Niklaus' face. He looked at her warmly and kissed her forehead.

"You and I, little wolf. Truly immortal."

"Niklaus," Elijah stated tensely. "You had your fun; I believe we have a bargain."

His brother looked at him and smiled.

"That's right, now what was it again…?"

Elijah frowned, but Niklaus continued before he managed to reply.

"Oh yeah wait, I remember. You wish to be reunited with our family."

"You gave me your word, Niklaus," Elijah responded sharply.

"Yes and I'm a man of my word." Niklaus paused and looked at Elijah. "Even though you tried to kill me."

Elijah was quiet for a brief moment before replying.

"I could have, but I didn't."

There was something very predatory in Niklaus' eyes when he leaned towards Elijah.

"And now no one can. Not even you."

Elijah swallowed, but he remained completely calm. Niklaus smirked at him and tapped his shoulder.

"Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven."

Elijah pressed his lips together; he felt Lydea's eyes on him. She moved next to Niklaus and took his hand. No, she most definitely would never forget.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Indiana, 4 weeks later

Stefan took a sip out of his glass and observed Klaus' sister across the room. Even though they had traveled together for almost a month now, he still didn't know what to make of her. She was nothing like Klaus and yet in some disturbing way they were very similar to each other. Stefan couldn't understand it and he hadn't really had a chance to learn much about this girl. He knew that she was a hybrid like Klaus, she didn't speak much and she liked cherry coke, but that was about it. She hadn't really paid much attention to Stefan; she liked to keep to herself. Usually she wore quite simple clothes, print sweatshirts and t-shirts, leggings, jeans and dresses, but now she was wearing something else entirely.

She was wearing a short skirt, a tight corset top and black boots. Her hair was up and she had some make-up on. She looked…very different than normally, Stefan had stared at her when she had come out of her hotel room. Klaus had seemed strangely tense; he hadn't really said anything to his sister. Usually he was always touching her and speaking to her, although her answers were often quite brief. They were a strange pair.

Stefan still couldn't understand why Klaus had dragged him with them after daggering Elijah. Probably because he had wanted someone to do his dirty work after losing both of his witches. Stefan squished his glass, trying to control himself. He truly hated Klaus, but he couldn't show it. No, he needed to keep Elena safe; Klaus couldn't find out that she was still alive.

They had been tracking werewolves for the last month, but so far they hadn't found any leads. Klaus wanted to create himself an army of hybrid slaves. Stefan had no idea what Lydea's role in Klaus' plan was, she hadn't said anything about her brother's intentions. Not that she said much about anything else either. Right now she was standing in front of the bar counter with some biker. He was much taller than her, a muscular tattooed vampire who was wearing a black leather jacket. Definitely not a nice guy.

He was looking at her like she would be a piece of meat and his big hand had squished her butt more than once. Stefan frowned; he couldn't understand why she tolerated this kind of behavior. And most of all, why Klaus tolerated it; he was usually very protective of her. He had left a while ago without saying anything to Stefan. The tattooed vampire wrapped his arm around Lydea and led her towards the door. Why would she possibly want to go with that guy? Not that it was any of Stefan's business, he simply couldn't understand.

He hadn't seen her showing interest toward any man during the last month, what had suddenly changed? Her outfit, the guy, Klaus' behavior, it all seemed quite strange. Usually when they went to a bar she sat at the table with Klaus and Stefan, wearing one of her cute print sweatshirts. She always ordered a cherry coke and listened to Klaus talking. Tonight she had ordered tequila shot and she had seemed somehow restless before they had arrived at the bar. Strange indeed.

Stefan sighed and concentrated on his drink. His thoughts were somewhere far away, although he knew there was no turning back for him. He had fed on humans again and he didn't think that he could stop. The ripper… He had wanted to believe that it wasn't the real him, but what if it was? What if he had been deceiving himself by thinking that he could actually be…what, a nice guy? Worthy of love? He ordered more drinks and was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Lydea returning before she sat down opposite him.

"Have you seen my brother?" she asked calmly.

"No," he replied. "Drink?"

She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Tequila?"

"Sure."

Stefan motioned the waitress to come to them.

"Tequila for the lady."

The waitress looked at Lydea and frowned.

"Can I see some ID?"

Stefan smiled and made eye contact.

"She's old enough."

The woman smiled too.

"Yes, of course."

Stefan and Lydea were both quiet for a moment after the waitress had gone to get her drink.

"So…" Stefan started. "Where's your new…friend?"

"Dead," Lydea replied simply.

Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Well, he seemed like a douche."

"He was."

They were quiet again when Lydea received her drink. She emptied the glass with one gulp. Stefan frowned when he noticed that her hands were shaking a little.

"Listen… Is everything okay?" he asked.

She looked at him carelessly, her face was completely callous.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought… Did that guy… I mean, he didn't hurt you or something, did he?"

Lydea's eyes narrowed.

"You do know who you're talking to? I'm a hybrid, no one can hurt me."

"Yeah, I know, I just thought…"

"Listen, honey, you're pretty and all, but you're not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, so I would leave thinking to smarter people if I were you," she stated coolly. He didn't have time to say anything when she stood up and marched out. For a moment he was about to forget the whole thing, it wasn't any of his business, but for some reason he still went after her. She was standing in the parking lot, looking up at the sky. The moon was almost full.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I offended you," he stated.

"You didn't," she replied, her voice held no emotion. "But I think it would be the best not to mention any of this to my brother."

"Sure."

"Good."

They were quiet for a moment before she turned to look at him.

"I think I'll go back to the hotel now."

"Okay, I'll come with you."

She frowned.

"You think I need an escort?"

"No, I think I want to watch some TV and go to bed, this place is boring as hell. Honestly, get over yourself."

She stared at him for a brief moment before shrugging.

"Fine."

She looked nothing but calm and careless, but he could tell that something wasn't right. She looked almost…vulnerable. He wanted to offer her his jacket, but he didn't think for a second that she would accept it. And obviously she didn't want Klaus to know about this, whatever this was. All Stefan knew was that there seemed to be something wrong with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _"Is this your first time, baby? That's fucking hot. I'll make a woman out of you…"_

Idiot. Lydea wasn't going to think about him ever again. She was standing under the shower, letting water to wash it all away. She always bathed after sex, mostly because of Niky. It was easier for him if she was clean. His possessive nature didn't want to share her. Now she hadn't even thought about Niky, she just needed to wash herself. She had already rubbed every part of her body, but it hadn't really helped. What was wrong with her? She had felt a little strange for couple of days, but she had thought that it was because of the full moon.

This had been her first heat after becoming a hybrid. The experience hadn't been pleasant. The guy had been an idiot, but she hadn't had time to look for anyone better. She had needed to mate. She would have liked to use Stefan, he would have probably been more tolerable, but unfortunately he was Niky's gift for Rebekah. Lydea had never had a friendly relationship with her sister and the reason for that was actually very simple. Niky. Lydea was aware that Niky had a soft spot for their sister who had always craved for his attention.

Rebekah has had Niky's full attention before Lydea had come along. That was something Rebekah had never forgiven her. Deep down Rebekah was a very insecure little girl and the thought of someone like Lydea taking her place… It had never sat well with her. The truth was that Lydea hadn't tried to take anyone's place; she had only tried her best to survive. Her wolf's instincts had guided her ever since she had been a child and those instincts had told her to seek for a protection of a stronger wolf. An alpha wolf.

What choice had she had when her own mother had despised her? It hadn't been Lydea's fault that Esther has had sex with her father. She hadn't asked to be born. Yet she had and she wasn't going to apologize for it, not anymore. She had felt the need to apologize for her very existence when she had been a child and she had built a very strong wall around herself. Niky was the only person who had ever seen behind that wall, he was the only one who had seen that Lydea had feelings, just like anyone else. Maybe she kept her thoughts and feelings to herself, but she still had them.

Right now she couldn't understand what she was feeling. For some incomprehensible reason, tears were coursing down her cheeks. What was wrong with her? Slowly she sat down under the shower and let herself cry silently. The last thing she wanted was Stefan to hear her. Obviously she had her own room and bathroom in their hotel suite and she could hear that the TV was on in Stefan's room, but she wasn't going to take any chances. She wasn't going to look weak in front of Rebekah's boyfriend. Just the thought of anyone seeing her like this… Lydea couldn't imagine anything worse.

She couldn't remember the last time she would have cried and she couldn't understand why she was crying now. Everything was finally like it was supposed to be, she and Niky were hybrids now and soon they would create more of their kind. It was what Niky wanted, to create an army against Mikael. To be a king. Lydea didn't crave for that kind of power; she had never forced anyone to follow her, just like she had never forced anyone to mate with her. She didn't need anyone's flattering or fake loyalty.

That certainly didn't mean that she would have tolerated any disrespectful behavior from anyone except her siblings. Kol was what he was, his words didn't offend Lydea. Underneath his shell, he was just as insecure as Rebekah and Lydea had always been an easy target for him to pick on. It didn't bother Lydea, it never had. In a way she felt that her and Kol had something in common, they both felt rejected and had found a way to hide themselves from everyone.

Rebekah on the other hand… Her behavior didn't really bother Lydea either, although she had to admit that the vicious part of her sometimes took pleasure of purposely aggravating her sister. She would have never shown any weakness in front of Rebekah. Lydea closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her, trying her best to stop crying. Fortunately she succeeded. Everything was just fine…

 _"Dea?"_

Niky's voice behind the door startled her.

"Yes?"

Thankfully she managed to sound normal enough.

 _"Is everything alright? You've been there for a long while."_

Lydea had no idea how long she had sat under the shower and she had been too occupied to notice that Niky had returned to the suite.

"Yes… Yes, everything is fine. I'll be right there."

He didn't reply to that, she stood up as quickly as she could. She couldn't let him see her like this; he would demand to know why she had been crying. She didn't have an answer to that and she really didn't want to talk about the whole thing. Not to mention he had enough on his mind already, she didn't want him to worry about her.

She was just about to turn the shower off when she smelled it. Blood. What… She had bled a little during sex, but she had thought that it had been because she and the guy had both been rough. That had been the reason why the idiot had thought that she had been a virgin. She looked down and saw blood running down her legs. How was that possible, she should have definitely healed by now? What was this…?

 _"Dea,"_ Niky's demanding voice said. _"Open the door."_

No, no, no… She needed to hide this, somehow she just knew that.

"Just a moment…"

 _"Open the door, little wolf. Right now."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Klaus was more than tense when he stood in front of the bathroom door. He had needed to calm himself before returning to the bar, only to discover that Lydea and Stefan hadn't been there. He had tried to call Lydea, but she hadn't picked up. Stefan however had, letting him know that they were at the hotel already. Klaus knew that he had been way too hard on his little wolf tonight, but he hadn't been able to stop himself.

Ever since broken the curse, he had felt even more possessive of her. However, that was no excuse for his behavior. He had sulked like a spoiled child, making her feel guilty for wanting to fulfill her basic need. To ease her discomfort. The worst part was how he had deliberately dawdled for as long as he could, forcing her to simply accept the first man she had been able to find. He certainly wasn't proud of that. His little wolf hadn't deserved to be treated like that. He truly wanted to make it up to her and he had picked up a gift for her on his way here, but right now he couldn't even remember that. Something was wrong with his little wolf, he was sure of it. He had already sent Stefan away, this was private.

"Dea!" he snapped, sounding harsher than he had intended. He couldn't help it, he was worried sick. If anything had happened to her because of him… If that bastard had hurt her… Klaus knew that he would never forgive himself.

"Don't make me ask again, open this door or I will."

The only reason why he hadn't forced his way into the bathroom already was his guilt. A part of him was afraid of what he would see. He almost startled when the door was suddenly unlocked and gently pushed open. Dea was standing in the doorway wearing a soft white bathrobe that was clearly way too big for her, she looked at him calmly.

"Yes, Niky?"

He stared at her and bit his bottom lip.

"I… Is everything… What were you doing in there?"

His tone of voice was actually accusative. What was wrong with him?

"I took a shower," she replied, like the answer wouldn't have been obvious.

He truly felt like an idiot.

"Dea…" he started and took a step towards her. His eyes widened when she drew back. He tried again, making her back away towards the wall. What the hell was this? She wasn't looking at him, if he wouldn't have known better he would have thought that she was… what, nervous? Frightened? That was just absurd. Determinedly he marched in front of her and cupped her chin. His touch made her flinch. To him that felt much worse than a stake in the heart.

"Dea…Are you…afraid of me?" he muttered disbelievingly.

"Of course not," she replied quietly, she still wasn't looking at him. "I'm just a little sensitive right now. You know, because of my heat."

"Really? Has that happened before?"

She shook her head.

"No, I think it's probably a hybrid thing. I just… I would like to go to bed if that's alright."

He stared at her, unable to decide what to think.

"Dea, if that bastard hurt you in some way…"

"No, he didn't," she cut in. "I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"Yes, you are," he murmured.

Something was wrong, he was sure of it. A part of him wanted to force her to tell him what the hell was going on, but fortunately he managed to control himself. There was something about her body language that he recognized. The lack of eye contact, low posture, keeping her neck exposed… She was acting like a submissive wolf.

He didn't think that she realized it herself; it was some kind of instinctive reaction. But what could have possibly caused it? Yes, he had acted like a selfish ass earlier, but she couldn't believe that he was angry at her or something. Surely she knew that he would never hurt her. Of course he wouldn't hurt his little wolf.

"Come here, Dea," he said and opened his arms.

"I'm wet, Niky," she replied quietly.

"It doesn't matter. I want a kiss from my little wolf."

She actually hesitated before stepping in front of him. Her posture was still low; slowly she looked up and touched his cheek softly with her lips. Again her behavior was very wolf-like. In a wolf pack there was passive submission and active submission. Active submission occurred often as a form of greeting, it involved the submissive wolf approaching the dominant one in a low posture and licking his face.

Klaus had never really thought about it before, but now it occurred to him that his interaction with Dea had always been more or less wolf-like. Being close to her and touching her had always felt completely natural to him, although most people would have probably found it weird. Often they even slept in the same bed, curled up against one another. He didn't see anything wrong in that. She was his little wolf.

He observed her face intently, wanting to know what was going on with her. She had never kept secrets from him. There was no doubt that he could have made her to tell him what he wanted to know, but he wasn't going to do that. Clearly she was afraid that he would. Whatever this was, it seemed to be very personal to her.

"I think I'll go to bed as well," he stated and touched her cheek before kissing her forehead. "Good night, Dea."

She was clearly surprised and if he wasn't mistaken also relieved.

"Good night."

He had forgotten all about his apology and the gift he had for her. There had been something different about her; he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. Her scent… She had smelled different. He had already walked out of the bathroom, but he felt the need to go back and confirm his observation. He didn't. As much as he hated this, he would think about Dea and her needs. He wasn't going to force her to talk; surely she would when she would be ready.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

2 days later

Lydea swallowed as she cautiously approached the door to Niky's room. She was actually nervous. He was in his room; she knew that, she had heard him and Stefan returning. They hadn't found any new leads, Lydea could tell by Niky's tense voice. He hadn't come to her room, just like he hadn't yesterday or the day before that. She had told him that her heat had affected her much more than before and she had asked if she could rest for couple of days.

He hadn't asked any questions, he had simply said that she could rest for as long as she needed. He had also told her to let him know if she needed anything. She really hadn't needed anything except privacy during the last couple of days. Time and space to listen to her body, trying to understand what was happening to her.

She had reached a very simple conclusion. Somehow becoming a hybrid had restarted her menstrual cycle, as unbelievable as that was. She has had her first period after becoming a vampire. The experience had been everything but pleasant, her hormones had been driving her crazy and she had bled like someone would have stabbed her.

Thankfully Niky had respected her privacy; she hadn't wanted him to see her like that. Not to mention all her instincts had warned her not to let him come near her. She really couldn't understand it herself, but for the first time in her life she had been almost…what, scared of him? That made absolutely no sense. She could only hope that she could make it up to him.

"Hey," Stefan's voice suddenly said from behind Lydea's back.

She had been so distracted that he had actually managed to surprise her. Of course she didn't show it when she turned around to face him.

"Hi," she replied simply.

"I hope you're feeling better," he stated.

"I'm fine."

He glanced at her pink unicorn nightie with the text "I LOVE FLYFFY UNICORNS" printed on the front and cleared his throat.

"That's good to hear."

Lydea frowned and crossed her arms.

"Seeing something amusing?" she asked coolly.

"No, no," he replied quickly. "You look very cute…I mean pretty… No, not pretty…"

His obvious discomfort amused her enough to make her let the foolish boy off the hook.

"I'm aware that I'm attractive, thank you," she stated.

He smiled.

"You are."

Her amusement disappeared immediately.

"There's a difference between flattering a woman and lying to her face," she stated coldly. "Neither of those things appeals to me."

"What? No, I wasn't lying…"

She shrugged carelessly.

"If you say so. Your opinion makes no difference to me."

"Yeah, I've noticed," he murmured. "You really are quite…something."

Lydea's eyes narrowed.

"And what might that something be, Mr. Salvatore?"

Not that she cared; she had no desire to look like her sister or the doppelganger. She was proud to be who she was; she didn't need anyone's approval. Except Niky's, of course.

"Well, I would love to give you an answer, Miss Mikaelson, but I don't want to bore you with my meaningless thoughts," he replied and headed to his room. "Good night."

Lydea tilted her head and looked at his butt as he walked away. Not bad. He was certainly confident. And arrogant. And irritating. And Rebekah's… Lydea definitely wanted to mate with him. If only Niky would agree to that… She was nervous again as she reached his door and knocked quietly. She didn't get any answer, but she still opened the door and peeked inside. The TV was on and Niky was lying on the bed, his chest bare under the cover.

"Niky? Can I come in?"

He didn't say anything; his eyes were on the TV, but he wasn't watching it. Cautiously Lydea entered his room and closed the door. She didn't say anything either; she simply walked over to the bed and curled up under the covers beside him. Patiently she waited for his response. Finally he lifted his arm, leaving room for her by his side. She moved immediately closer to him and leaned her head on his chest. He touched her hair as she rubbed her cheek gently against his chest.

"I like that nightie," he murmured.

Of course she knew that, she wouldn't have worn it otherwise. This nightie had been a gift from him.

"Thank you."

"How is my little wolf?"

"I'm fine, Niky."

"Good." He paused, gently placed two fingers below her chin and lifted it until he could see her eyes. "Now talk to me, Dea. What happened to you?"

She wasn't sure what to say, for some reason she hesitated to tell him about the whole period thing.

"I… My heat was different than before. Worse. And the mating… It was…unpleasant."

He tensed.

"What do you mean? Did that bastard hurt you?"

"No, he didn't, but… The experience was unpleasant."

Niky was quiet for a while before replying.

"Forgive me, Dea."

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

He pressed his lips together and touched her cheek.

"You had to settle for that scum because of me, but I swear to you, I will hunt him down and…"

"That's very sweet of you, but I already killed him," she cut in. "And there's nothing to forgive, I understand."

He smiled at her, kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I've missed my little wolf," he murmured and smelled the top of her head.

She had missed his closeness too and for a moment she hoped to forget everything else. She needed to find out what these changed in her body meant, but right now she just wanted to be here with Niky. This certainly wasn't the right time to ask him about Stefan. Fortunately she had almost four weeks to soften her brother.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tennessee, 3 weeks later

Stefan stared at Lydea who was dancing with a beautiful young woman. Lydea was wearing a cute Tinkerbell top and pink and white skirt, her hair was in pigtails. The woman was wearing a light purple top and jeans, her blonde hair was down. They were touching each other quite boldly, but Lydea stopped the woman when she tried to kiss her.

"I don't kiss," Stefan heard Lydea saying.

"What a shame," the woman responded. "You have such pretty lips and I bet they would taste delicious…"

Stefan cleared his throat and turned his eyes to his drink.

"She's quite something, isn't she?" Klaus stated, he was sitting opposite Stefan.

Stefan glanced at him, he was looking at Lydea. He seemed amused, but there was also something else in his eyes. What that something was, Stefan really wasn't sure. The last three weeks had been more than strange, Stefan had to admit that he had no idea what was going on. They had kept tracking werewolves and found a very promising lead about a man called Ray Sutton. Klaus had made Stefan kill two women Ray had lived with. There had been no need to kill those women, they had told Klaus everything they knew about Ray, but Klaus had still ordered Stefan to kill them. Slowly.

It had seemed like Klaus would have wanted to punish Stefan for something. That hadn't been the first time during the last three weeks. Few times Stefan had noticed Klaus giving him a very hostile look. At first Stefan had thought that Klaus knew about Elena being alive, but clearly that wasn't the case. This was about something else. The problem was that Stefan had no idea what that something else could be, he couldn't think of anything he had done that would have angered Klaus. At least not this badly. Stefan pressed his lips together and looked at Lydea again. She was just whispering something in the woman's ear. After that she pointed at Klaus who smiled charmingly. The woman smiled too and winked at Klaus.

"Sure he can join us," she purred to Lydea. "Sounds like fun."

"Excuse me, mate," Klaus stated and stood up. He walked over to Lydea and the woman; they talked for a brief moment before leaving together. This wasn't the first time, so Stefan knew they wouldn't be back any time soon. He preferred not to think about any details, but he had certainly heard all kinds of things during the time they had traveled together. Whatever they were into, it wasn't any of his business.

Yet he had to admit that he was somewhat curious about Lydea. After almost two months, he still didn't know what to make of her. It seemed that she was more than withdrawn and she automatically assumed the worst from everyone else. At least she certainly couldn't handle compliments. Stefan didn't know what kind of a relationship she had with her other siblings, but her relationship with Klaus was strange to say the least.

He seemed to adore her, but at the same time he acted like he would own her. The weirdest part was that she didn't seem to mind, no matter how controlling he was. Katherine had called Lydea Klaus' lapdog, but somehow the whole submissiveness she showed Klaus didn't really fit the rest of her personality. At least so Stefan thought, but of course he could be wrong. In the end he barely knew Lydea.

He took his time to finish his drink and ordered couple of more before finally heading out. Slowly his fingers reached for his phone. No. He needed to stop torturing himself. There was no turning back for him. He had lost Elena the moment Klaus had forced him to feed on humans again. The thought filled him with bitterness, but he had no choice but to ignore his feelings. He closed his eyes for few seconds and sighed. When he opened his eyes he saw that Lydea had appeared in front of him, she was calmly observing him.

"Hey…" he started.

"I would like to have a word with you," she cut in; her tone of voice was kind of businesslike.

Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I have a proposition for you, but first I want to make it perfectly clear to you that you can refuse. There will be no consequences, I can assure you."

Stefan was surprised, but he was also cautious.

"A proposition?"

Lydea crossed her arms and looked at him calmly.

"I would like to have sex with you."

Stefan's eyes widened, for a moment he was sure that he had misheard her.

"Excuse me?"

"I would like to have sex with you," she repeated calmly. "Tomorrow. One night, nothing but sex, you're not required to do anything else. Yes or no?"

It took a brief moment before Stefan managed to reply, he had some serious trouble processing this.

"Now wait a minute, why would you…"

"Yes or no?" she cut in. "You don't have to give me any explanations; I only want your answer."

Stefan was still trying to decide was she serious or was this some kind of very weird joke.

"You want to have sex with me?" he finally managed to say.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Not because of your intelligence, I can assure you. I find you physically attractive, so yes, I would like to have sex with you. As I said, you can refuse without any consequences; I can easily find someone else."

Stefan barely managed to suppress a smile.

"Well, you certainly know how to make a guy feel special."

"Fine," she stated. "I take that as a no…"

"I didn't say that, but I doubt that Klaus would approve this."

"I have his permission," Lydea replied. "I wouldn't ask you otherwise."

Stefan couldn't deny that he was stunned, had she actually asked Klaus if she could…

"I don't have the whole night," she snorted. "Is a simple yes or no too much to…"

"Yes," Stefan heard himself saying before he even realized that his lips were moving.

Lydea seemed somewhat surprised, but she hid it quickly.

"Alright. I will come to your room tomorrow night."

"Why tomorrow?" Stefan asked.

"Because it suits me," she replied. "Now, do you need something to improve your performance?"

Again Stefan was stunned.

"What?"

"I have some lingerie that I believe are designed for that purpose," she clarified.

"Right… Sure, why not."

She nodded.

"Alright. We can talk about the ground rules tomorrow. Good night."

With that she was gone. It took a long while before Stefan was finally able to move. What had just happened?


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry about the hiatus; I finally managed to finish this chapter. Now I would like to know would you like this story to stay T rated or should the next chapter be M rated? I have already written a part of M rated version, but I can edit it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Lydea glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a burgundy see-through babydoll nightie, matching thong and high heels. Her hair was down and she had put on a little makeup. Maybe she didn't look like her sister or the doppelganger, but she still looked good enough. It made no difference to her if Stefan would compare her to someone else, not as long as he would satisfy her needs.

He had agreed to do that, she hadn't forced him. She didn't have to force anyone. Tonight would be just like all the other mating nights. Nothing but fulfilling a physical need. Yet she was a little nervous. Not because of the mating, of course not. She bit her bottom lip and instinctively touched her stomach. She had felt just like a month ago and she suspected that the bleeding would start soon.

Hopefully not tonight though, she really needed to mate. But when the bleeding would start, how would she be able to avoid Niky for couple of days? He wouldn't accept her excuses this time, she was sure of it. She had never kept secrets from him, but for some reason she felt the need to hide this from him. She really wasn't sure why. What was she afraid of? Afraid? That was just ridiculous, she wasn't afraid of anything….

"Dea?"

Niky's voice made her startle, she couldn't help it. Quickly she turned to look at him. He was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. His expression was tense, for a moment she was sure that he was going to say that he had changed his mind about Stefan. She was more than aware that Niky would have never given her permission to mate with "Rebekah's gift" if he wouldn't have felt guilty.

"Yes, Niky?"

He stared at her for a while before speaking.

"You look nice."

"Thank you," she replied cautiously.

"Too nice for him."

Lydea couldn't help but to tense. He had changed his mind and she would have to go and find someone else. She really wouldn't have wanted to do that.

"Do you want me to get changed? I can wear something else."

He pressed his lips together; she noticed how tense he was.

"No. But there is something I want you to do."

She nodded without hesitation.

"Of course, what is it?"

He walked over to her and cupped her face.

"I want you to come to me right after you are finished."

"Of course…"

"Right after you are finished," he repeated firmly. "Don't take a shower."

She couldn't deny that his request, or more like an order, confused her, but of course she would obey.

"As you wish."

His gaze was even more intense as he pressed his palms against her cheeks. She knew how much he hated this and she had no intention to move before he would allow that. Calmly she looked into his eyes and saw a glimpse of yellow. The alpha wolf. She had seen it before after they had broken the curse, but now for the first time she could hear it's voice.

 _"Don't forget who you belong to."_

Those words weren't said out loud, but she could hear them. Her wolf heard them and was immediately ready to submit. The alpha's word was her command, but she also felt something else. She was nervous. Scared. No, not scared, of course not. That was ridiculous.

"You know what I want, little wolf," Niky murmured.

Obediently she kissed his cheek. He smiled and touched her hair.

"Wait 15 minutes," he said.

She didn't ask why, she could guess. He wanted to have a word with Stefan. She hoped that he wouldn't break him, at least not too badly. Yet she knew better than to say anything, Niky might think that Stefan meant something to her. He didn't, but she still needed him tonight. Hopefully Niky would remember that.

* * *

Stefan tried to concentrate on TV, but he really couldn't. He had no idea what to expect and a part of him hoped that the whole thing had been some kind of joke. What if it wasn't? It had to be. Lydea had made it clear that she didn't like him, why would she suddenly want to sleep with him? Well, who knew why she did anything. The girl was unpredictable to say the least.

What if she hadn't been kidding? Was he supposed to just… He didn't even know what word to use. Casual sex had never been his thing; he had always had at least some feelings toward his partner. He had to admit that he did find Lydea interesting, but… There was Elena. He still loved her. How pathetic was that?

Then there was Klaus. Stefan had no idea how was it possible that he had agreed to this. But then again, how had he let Lydea to be with that biker. Not that she was a child and she should have the right to make her own decisions, but those two had a very weird relationship. Did Stefan honestly want to get in the middle of it, especially when he couldn't really understand the whole thing? Well, he probably didn't have to worry about it; surely the whole thing had been just… He didn't have time to properly formulate his thought when the door to his room opened and Klaus marched in.

"Hey," he said and quickly stood up. "What's going on?"

Klaus certainly didn't look friendly when he glared at Stefan and crossed his arms.

"My sister will be here soon, but first you and I will have a chat."

Stefan's eyes widened, was Lydea honestly coming?

"What?" he managed to say.

"Obviously you will act like a gentleman," Klaus continued, ignoring Stefan's confusion. "You will fulfill her needs and make sure that she's satisfied. Is that clear?"

Was this really happening?

"Sure…"

"Good. Know that if you disrespect or hurt her in any way, you will suffer a fate much worse than death. Understood?"

"Yeah."

"Wonderful. Have a good night then, I will see you in the morning."

With that he marched out. Stefan was too stunned to move before Lydea appeared in the doorway. Seeing her stunned him even more. Apparently she hadn't been kidding about the lingerie.

"Right then," she stated. "Let's get started."


End file.
